Shinobi Skills Part Four: Erojutsu
by Lobo Argost
Summary: A Naruto harem fic that I adopted from Anonymous Nin. You know, I had originally intended to have this as ultimately NaruSaku but... I changed my mind. It's an actual harem. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Skills Part Four: Erojutsu

Welcome to my first Naruto lemon, Shinobi Skills Part Four: Erojutsu. Originally this was going to be a NaruSaku one-shot, but then I adopted Love Note from Anonymous Nin. Enjoy. Easy on the reviews please. This is the first lemon I've written in quite some time.

**Legal stuff: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Just my fics and ocs.**

Jiraiya ducked into an alley to hide from the mob of girls chasing him. "That was too close," he muttered before noticing a notebook on the ground. Curious, he picked it up. "Ero Note? As in a notebook of sex?" he muttered as he opened it, finding instructions on the inside cover. "How to use it: The couple whose names are written in this note shall have sex. This note will not take effect unless you have the couple's faces in mind when writing their names. Therefore people sharing the same names will not be affected. If the cause of coitus is written within 40 seconds of writing the couple's names, it will happen. If the cause of coitus is not specified, the couple will simply go somewhere private and have sex. After writing the cause of coitus, details of the coitus should be written in the next six minutes and 40 seconds." Getting a curious yet lecherous look on his face, Jiraiya went looking for a certain young pair, finding them, he opened the notebook and pulled out his pen, writing their names down. _"Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno"_ After 40 seconds, Naruto and Sakura headed toward her house and went inside. "Okay, they go to her place 40 seconds later," Jiraiya muttered, getting into a good vantage point to hide and pulling out his regular notebook. "Let's see where this goes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura led Naruto to her bedroom, shut the door, and locked it before pressing her lips against Naruto's, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed back. Neither of them understood the sudden urge to fuck, but didn't really care. Soon enough, all coherent thoughts left their minds as their kiss deepened.

Naruto ran his hands up and down Sakura's back as his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny as he gently grabbed her ass, making her moan into his mouth. Getting bolder, he broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck.

Sakura moaned as he gently sucked a spot on her neck. "Naruto..." she moaned as she cupped the quickly growing bulge in his pants and rubbed it, making him groan in turn as she pushed him onto the bed, unzipping his jacket and peeling it off before simply ripping his shirt off with her monster strength.

Naruto let off a low, lust filled growl as he pulled Sakura on top of him, quickly divesting her of her shirt and bra, revealing her decent sized breasts. She blushed as he scrutinized her breasts, and unconsciously moved to cover them with her arms, only for Naruto to pull her arms away. "Don't be shy, Sakura-chan. Your breasts are perfect," he whispered in her ear. Her heart fluttered at how caring and thoughtful he was, though it started racing again when he started massaging one of her breasts, making her moan in pleasure.

Sakura moaned Naruto's name as he started sucking one of her nipples, continuing to rub him through his pants as he reached down her pants with his free hand and slowly rubbed the wet spot forming on her panties. "Ooh! Naruto!" she moaned as she undid her pants, allowing him to pull them off her and reach into her panties to rub her directly, increasing the volume of her moans. Not wanting him to have all the fun, she soon pushed him onto his back and caught him in a heated kiss that he eagerly returned, their tongues wrestling for several minutes before she broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down his body, taking her time to memorize the curves of his muscled chest. After finishing her exploration, she finally reached his pants and slowly unzipped them, pulling them and his boxers off; making Naruto sigh in relief as his not so little friend was freed from its cloth prison. "Wow. I didn't know you had such a huge cock," she purred, taking his 9 inch length in her hand and rubbing it.

Naruto was on cloud nine as she continued her handjob, groaning loudly as she leaned down and dragged her tongue along his shaft before taking it into her mouth, gently sucking him. "Ooh Sakura-chan! That feels great!" This made Sakura suck him harder and started massaging his balls in her free hand, making him groan even louder. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and came.

Sakura's eyes widened as his seed poured into her mouth but was quick to swallow it. She sighed a bit after pulling him from her mouth. "It tastes good, Naruto," she purred before taking note of something. "Wow! You shot out that much, but you're still rock hard!"

Naruto grinned as he flipped them and hooked his thumbs in her panties. "My turn to make you feel good, Sakura-chan," he said in a loving tone as he slid her panties off, leaving them both naked. He held her legs opened and slowly ran his thumb on her slit, giving her clit a light squeeze, making her moan loudly.

Sakura nearly screamed in pleasure as he dragged his tongue across her clit. "Right there! That's the spot!" she moaned, prompting him to keep licking it, making her eyes roll back as she drooled lightly. His tongue felt far better than her fingers ever did. She soon came with a loud cry of pleasure.

Naruto greedily lapped up her juices and smiled at her. "You taste really great, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you, Naruto," she said, smiling in return. "Naruto..."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura blushed even darker. "I want you... inside me." At her request, Naruto positioned himself, gently prodding her entrance. "It's my first time, be gentle." He obeyed and gently pushed his length inside her. She gasped a bit at the intrusion. She had lost her hymen from training, but his huge cock filled her a hell of a lot more than her fingers.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, concern etched into his features.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, just hold still for a moment." He complied and let her get used to his size. Once she did, she gave the go ahead to move. Once he did, all thought left her head. "Ooh! That feels so good!" she got out between moans as he thrusted.

"Sakura-chan, you're so tight!" Naruto breathed, thrusting faster as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. He soon grabbed her breasts and massed them while sucking a nipple as he thrusted, switching every now and then, making her moan very loudly.

After a while, she unwrapped her legs from around him, letting him shift her so that she was on her side, letting him thrust even deeper into her. "Faster! Harder!" she moaned, extremely pleased that he immediately obeyed, sending pleasure coursing through her body in waves as both of them broke out in body wide sweats. "I'm gonna cum!" she moaned after a few minutes.

"Me too!" Naruto groaned, feeling a tell tale pressure in his nuts.

"Let's cum together!" Sakura moaned, feeling him thrust a few more times before burying himself in her. She cried out as she felt him fill her with his warm essence and drenched his shaft with her fluids.

Naruto pulled out of her and cuddled with her, both of them breathing hard. "Sakura-chan, that was great."

"Yeah... it really was," Sakura said, sitting up and turning away from him.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked, still finding it hard to believe that he had just had sex with Sakura.

Sakura blushed. "Well... how do you feel about being... friends with benefits?"

Naruto blushed as well. It wouldn't be a romantic relationship, but in his eyes, it was a start. "Sure. We can be friends with benefits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya had stuffed tissues up his nostrils because of the nosebleed he suffered. "Nice, Naruto!" he muttered, letting off a perverted giggle. "But they might have just done it cause they wanted to. Gotta test this notebook one more time," he muttered as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First chapter done. What sort of hell will Jiraiya cause with this notebook of sex? You'll see. As said before, this fic was originally called Love Note, and was adopted from Anonymous Nin.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi Skills Part Four: Erojutsu

Last time, Jiraiya found a notebook that makes people have sex, and tested it on Naruto and Sakura, who did indeed fuck, and become fuck buddies afterward, but Jiraiya's not convinced yet that the notebook is real. So he's gonna test it again. Let's see how it goes.

**Legal Stuff: I own neither Naruto or any of its characters. Just my fics and OCs.**

Jiraiya was tailing Naruto, trying to decide who to set him up with to test the Ero Note. Seeing Naruto walk into the Yamanaka flower shop gave him an idea. Opening the notebook, he started writing. _"Naruto Uzumaki/Ino Yamanaka. Ino seduces Naruto."_ "Okay, let's see how this goes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino looked up from her magazine as the bell above the door rang. "Welcome. Looking for anything in particular, Naruto-kun?"

"Roses. Do they come in cheery blossom pink?" Naruto asked, walking over to the counter.

"Are they for Sakura?" Ino asked as she went about preparing the bouquet.

Naruto blushed. "Yeah. They're for Sakura-chan. How have you been doing?"

Ino sighed. "I broke up with Sai the other day."

"Why? You seemed so happy together," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but we agreed that we should just be friends," Ino said. "It was good while it lasted, and the sex was amazing."

"You had sex with Sai?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Surprised?" Ino asked, giving him a smile that he could have sworn was seductive.

"Yeah. Kinda," Naruto said as Ino finished the bouquet.

"So... are you and Sakura dating?" Ino asked as he paid for the flowers.

Naruto blushed. "No. we're just... uh..."

"Yes?" Ino asked.

"F-Friends with... benefits," Naruto muttered.

Ino gave that seductive smile again. "Friends with benefits? You've been fucking her?"

"Actually, yesterday was our first time," Naruto said.

Ino nodded as she glanced at the clock. "Time to close the shop. Hey Naruto, my parents are out on a mission and won't be back for a few days. Why don't you spend the night? It's kind of lonely sometimes," she said, giving him puppy dog eyes as she locked the door and flipped the sign to closed.

Naruto couldn't resist the look. "Sure. I'll stay the night."

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Ino said, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on. I'll get dinner started," she purred, taking his arm and leading him into her home.

Naruto blushed when he realized that his arm was pressed between Ino's breasts. **"Wow! They're as big as Sakura-chan's breasts!"** he thought.

Ino led him to living room and pushed him onto the couch. "Wait here. Dinner will be ready in a bit," she said, walking to the kitchen with a seductive sway of her hips that made Naruto get semi hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto patted his belly as he and Ino sat down in the living room after dinner. "Ino, your cooking is delicious."

Ino giggled. "Glad you enjoyed it, Naruto-kun. Now, I have a question."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Ino asked.

Naruto blushed at the question. "Well, uh..."

Ino giggled at his nervousness and stood. "Maybe this'll help," she said, undoing her skirt and letting it drop, revealing her light brown panties.

Naruto blushed even darker, feeling his pants get tighter as Ino slowly unbuttoned her top and pulled it off, revealing a matching bra. Which made his pants unbearably tight.

Ino noticed the bulge and giggled. "I'll take that raging hard on as a yes," she purred as she lifted her foot up and started rubbing him through his pants.

Naruto groaned as pleasure shot up his spine. "Ino, that feels really good!"

"I bet it does," Ino purred, using her toes to unzip his pants and pull his cock out. "Oh my, you're much bigger than Sai. If he thinks this is tiny, he should get his eyes checked."

Naruto sighed in relief as his cock was freed, and chuckled at being bigger than Sai. Though the chuckling became groaning as Ino continued the foot job.

Ino kept it up for another minute before she stopped and got on her knees. "Did Sakura give you a titty fuck?" she asked as she unclasped her bra.

Naruto gulped and shook his head, staring at her breasts as she removed her bra.

"I'll give you one then," Ino purred as she wrapped her breasts around his shaft and started rubbing it.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, pulling his jacket and shirt off. "That feels great. Your breasts are so soft!"

"Glad you like them," Ino purred, sucking him as well, making him groan even louder and roll her nipples between his fingers. She moaned while she sucked him from the nipple stimulation.

"Ino, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto groaned after several minutes, cumming in her mouth.

Ino swallowed every drop and pulled him from her mouth. "Tasty," she purred as she sat down next to him.

Naruto grabbed her breasts and massaged them, making her moan in pleasure, which got louder when he ran his tongue around one of her nipples before sucking it. Getting hard again, he reached down and pushed her panties aside, sticking a couple of fingers inside her and rubbing around.

Ino nearly screamed in pleasure as he fingered her, the calluses on his fingers feeling extremely good on her inner walls. "Naruto! That feels so good!" she moaned as she rubbed his shaft again. "Fuck me! I want your huge cock inside me!" she moaned as she pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his tip, rubbing it on her clit a few times before impaling herself on his length, crying out as he filled her.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he started thrusting in and out of Ino, feeling the unexplainable urge to fuck that he felt with Sakura, once again paying it no heed as he bounced Ino up and down on his cock and sucked one of her nipples.

Ino cried out as he did, feeling pleasure coursing through her in such magnitude that she couldn't think. Well, almost couldn't think. **"This is so kinky! Fucking on my living room couch! And that cock feels so damn good! Who knew Naruto of all people would end having such a hot body and huge cock? He sure turned into major eye candy!"** she thought before her climax completely obliterated her ability to think.

"Ino, I'm about to cum!" Naruto got out between groans.

"Cum all over me! I want you to douse me in your hot cum, Naruto!" Ino yelled. Obeying, Naruto pulled out just before his seed erupted from his cock, covering Ino's breasts and stomach, somehow missing the couch. Ino panted in pleasure as she reached up and touched his cum, finding it to be still warm. "That was amazing," she purred as she licked some of his cum off her fingers. "Well someone's full of energy," she said, seeing that he was getting hard again. "Let's continue in the shower."

Naruto grinned and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bathroom and pulling his pants and boxers off while she shed her panties and turned on the shower, the warm water washing his cum off her. Naruto's shaft twitched at the sight of Ino's body, sexy on its own, covered in water. Acting on instinct, he pushed her against the wall, surprising her.

"N-Naruto, what are you...?" Ino got cut off by him sticking a finger up her ass, moaning lightly.

"Ino, did Sai ever do you in the ass?" Naruto asked, gently fingering Ino's ass.

Ino shook her head. "No. He didn't."

Naruto grinned and pulled his finger out of her ass, prodding it with his shaft. "Looks like I get your black cherry then," he said as he gently pushed into her ass.

Ino moaned louder in a combination of pain and pleasure as he stretched her ass out. "Hold still!" she moaned, glad that he obeyed. She breathed deeply as she got used to him being in her ass. Once the pain subsided, she nodded. "Okay. You can move now." She started moaning loudly once he did. **"Oh God! Who knew anal would feel this good?"** she thought as he reached around her and massaged her breasts, making her moan louder. "So good! It feels so good!" she moaned.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto groaned as he thrusted faster.

"Inside! Cum inside my ass!" Ino yelled!

Naruto thrusted a few more times before burying himself in her ass and shooting his seed into it.

Ino moaned as she felt his cum fill her ass. "So good! You're amazing, Naruto."

"So are you," Naruto said, pulling out of her ass as his cock went limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was grinning like a madman as he stared at the notebook in his hands. "That settles it. The Ero Note... it's for real!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done. Guess I forgot to mention Naruto would fuck a different girl in every chapter. But I assure that this is ultimately NaruSaku. Who knows what sort of mischief Jiraiya will get into now that he's confirmed the legitimacy of the Ero Note? That's for you to stay in the dark about. More fun for me.


End file.
